Marked for Death
by Mythogma
Summary: Scott has sent Logan to get rid of Gambit, how will Remy and his new protégée solve the problem.


Marked for Death

Summary: Scott has sent Logan to get rid of Gambit, how will Remy and his new protégée solve the problem.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel

The X-Men have disbanded, or have they? Scott Summers has decided to take the X-men down a new path. The purifiers, the new Brotherhood and finally Mystique have all been marked for death by Cyclops. It is time for one more name to be added to the list of people to be eliminated. After Wolverine arrived he walked into the office and stood in front of the desk and faced Scott and just growled

"What do you want this time one eye?"

Scott stared at Logan and grimaced "Logan you did a good job taking out Mystique. I have another name for you, it is some one that can not be trusted and I feel could be dangerous to the X-men in the future. The man not only caused the Morlock Massacre but later he joined Apocalypse of his own free will and after that he willingly became the horseman Death. But then once we beat Apocalypse he then joined Sinister and not for the first time it was his second stint as Sinister's lackey. He tried to kidnap the baby and God only knows what else he has done over the years."

Logan just growled and swearing and yelling "You want me to take out the Cajun? When did I become your personal flunky Summers? Hell if you want him so bad why you don't do it?"

Scott stood up looked at Logan and smiled "Fine, Logan if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. I'll just go down to the next person on my list, I will call X-23 in to do it"

Logan popped his claws and sliced through Scott's desk, "Look Summers, you know for a fact that the Cajun is tough and one of the sneakiest sons of bitches ever, but he does stuff for a reason and usually it's for a good reason. He just keeps his reasons for doing stuff a secret, and come on you know if ya send anyone else they could get hurt and hurt bad. So why not just leave him alone and let him be."

Scott sat down and just stared at Logan he hit a button on the phone "X-23 to the main office"

Logan looked at Scott and just shook his head as X-23 walked in and before she could even talk Logan yelled "Fine, I will do it, I'll take out the Cajun for ya but I will say this Cycs this is the last time. After this I am done with taking orders from ya and I will stop ya from giving them to anyone else." After he spoke Logan walked slamming the door as he left.

Scott just smiled at X-23 and told her not to worry about it anymore. She left pissed at being used to force Logan into doing something. An hour later Logan left the new base and was gone, X-23 still pissed off left in search of someone to vent to. After a little while she ran into Cessily Kincaid aka Mercury and explained why she was angry and pissed off. She explained that Scott used her to force Logan into accepting a job. She explained that the job was to eliminate Remy LeBeau, Mercury was stunned and seemed frazzled and demanded to know why. Laura just smiled and said she had no idea but she guessed Logan would take care of him quick and be done with him. After a little while of calming down Laura left and headed home.

But as soon has she left Mercury picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Shut up and don't say anything about the time of day it is Rem, Scott has sent Logan to take you out for good."

Remy LeBeau laid in his bed and was shocked he knew Scott didn't trust him but sending Logan to kill him that was a bit much for even Scott. "How did ya find out this out?"

Mercury just smiled and chuckled she told him about running into X-23 and how pissed off she was, she explained that she needed to talk and just spilled everything to her. She went on to explain that Scott used her to blackmail Logan into taking the job. Remy and Mercury laughed and both thought it was funny that Laura told her without knowing that Mercury has been training with Remy to become a thief and has been for a long time. Ever since she ran into Gambit and had a talk with him about her future she realized that since the X-men disbanded, she was alone and had nothing.

Gambit thanked her and laughed again, he knew Logan would go and check New Orleans first but he would soon find out that Gambit never went back home. He did a job in New York and decided to stay when he ran into Mercury and he decided to train her after she begged him. He thought about it and decided that he liked the idea of having a trainee it was kind of like having a legacy. After he hung up the phone he was glad that he sent Mercury to do a small job, to test her skill level in San Francisco. If he didn't he wouldn't have even known and would have been sliced and diced before he knew anything.

Remy LeBeau knew that Logan would eventually track him down here but he knew he had to be ready to defend himself and come up with a plan quick. After a few hours Remy just burst out laughing as it came to him, he thought it was perfect and Wolverine would simply have to deal with it and this time and not get his man. Scott Summers would freak out and scream but in the end he would just have to accept it.

24 hours later Mercury arrived back in New York to find Gambit simply sitting at home in his apartment and not even scared and or worried about Logan hunting him down to kill him.

"Rem! What are you going to do? He could be here anytime!" Mercury cried out.

Gambit just smiled "Wolvie is not a problem anymore, petite, dat has been solved and takin care of. Funny t'ing is that he just doesn't know it yet, plus since you are with me, you won't have to worry about da X-men getting angry at you and doing somet'ing like this to you when dey find out, I took care of ya so dat has been solved as well"

Mercury looked at Remy and sat down and with a surprised look on her face "How did you pull this off in under 24 hours Rem?. How are you and I safe?"

Remy just winked at her and finally told her everything, she sat there and just laughed that he would have the balls to even do it and couldn't believe that they agreed to it.

"I told ya Mer I have a way with da words and dat I would take care of ya" Remy just grinned a devilish grin and kissed her forehead.

"You know what? I can't wait for Wolvie to get here now and I can't wait to see his face when he finds this out, I think he's going to shit" Mercury said with a sly grin.

"Lets go for a walk and get a coffee, little one", they grabbed their things and began to leave but before the door was closed Remy stepped back inside and grabbed a small devise that was on the desk. He looked at Mercury and showed her the panic button.

Gambit just smiled "I told him dat Wolvie could come anytime and I didn't want to cause any damage to anything or anybody and dat I was just a concerned citizen trying to save the city" as he finished the sentence he gave a mock salute.

Cessily just laughed "They bought that?"

"Funniest t'ing is that dey did" Remy said as he looked at her as they walked up the street, without a care in the world.

They walked through the doors at the coffee shop and ordered two large coffees. They headed to the park and simply sat down and started to talk about her training and what she was going to do next. A few seconds later he glanced over his shoulder and grinned as he spotted Wolverine walking toward them. "Time to go Mer, lets make a quick exit, I have a plan and this could be funny and really piss Wolvie and Scott off".

A second later Gambit and Mercury were off and running towards the busy street. As they made it to the corner Gambit just smiled at Logan and slowly walked across the street with Mercury.

"Remy let's deal with our business now one on one" Wolverine growled angrily.

"No thanks wolvie I gave up fighting Logan, ya know people could get hurt around here, I am not going to cause anyone around me to suffer because you have some warped grudge, and want to fight in da streets" He made sure to say it loud enough that everyone around him could hear.

After a few minutes of listening to Logan yell and make some angry comments Mercury and Gambit chatted and tried to just ignore him. They simply laughed until they heard Wolverine yell at Cessily

"What are doing hanging around him? He is nothing but trouble and you know it."

Cessily just smiled at Remy, then stopped and turned around and walked back towards Logan "He is trouble, you X-men not only have gotten me locked up and experimented on by psychos, you had me fighting super villains and then when the world hated mutants the most you all abandoned me and left me without any where to go. Guess what Logan? Since I have been hanging out with Remy, I haven't gotten into any trouble, I have not been in one fight and in no war zone, and the fact is that it looks like the X-men are the ones that are the trouble makers around here Logan. Or do you forget you are the one that's here trying to kill him, he hasn't done anything"

Logan just stopped and listened to Cessily and in the end he couldn't even say a word, he just stared at Mercury as she walked back to where Remy was standing. Before Logan knew it they continued to walk without even caring that he was behind them just waiting for the moment to take out Remy.

Remy simply looked at Mercury and put his arm over her shoulder and laughed as he told her it is time to run and when we make a break for it head toward the building to the left. Has they turned the corner Remy screamed "NOW" and both of them ran toward the building.

Wolverine heard Remy yell now and he quickly ran and turned the corner and chased after them, he didn't look where they were going he just bolted into the building and there sitting in the building's lobby was Remy and Mercury. There they were calm cool and collected, laughing. Remy stood up and threw Logan something and just smiled. Logan caught the device Remy threw and looked at it. It was a panic button and written on the top of it was letters that spelled out Shield.

A second later Remy smiled at Wolverine "Wolvie me and Cessily registered a few days ago, we agreed to be honest citizens and help out shield if they ever needed us. We agreed not to fight or deal with any criminals again, oh and aren't you a criminal? You and the X-men. Or don't you remember you are the ones refusing to register. Oh and Wolvie if I were you I would run since you might not know this you are standing in shield headquarters. Security should be arriving here any minute since I pushed the button a few minutes ago. Plus they know you are trying to kill me and well they aren't too happy about it so if I were you I would run about now. Remy and Cessily just started to laugh and as he left they waved goodbye to Logan as he bolted out the door and took off to avoid shield agents.

Logan turned around and grinned at Remy and yelled as he made his way out the door "Brilliant move Gambit, you just got check mate, on Scott, the X-men and all of the bad guys who have ever had an idea of screwing with ya"

XXX FLASHBACKXXXX

35 hours earlier Remy LeBeau stood in front of shield and chuckled as he walked in and asked to talk to one Tony Stark. He entered the elevator and when it stopped, he walked out, smiled at the sectary as she told him to be seated. He waited about 15 minutes and then was told to go in the office. As he walked in there behind a desk stood Tony Stark the director of Shield and head man at the Initiative.

Remy smiled and shook his head "I want to register me and a friend of mine, we will promise to never again battle villains and or do anything that could harm anyone. Look I will stop doing everything and I will refuse to deal with da X-men ever again and dat I promise. Plus if you agree I have information dat might just shock you and well I will be honest and tell you I am in trouble and dat is why I came here to register Stark."

Tony smiled and looked at Remy LeBeau "Remy I know you have a long record, you might have never been caught but you are accused of doing a lot of things. I know you're a thief LeBeau, and a former X-men. I will gladly let you sign up on one condition, if we need a job done that might involve needing a thief well, you do it."

Remy smiled "I will agree only if Mercury and I stay together and we work by ourselves on any job you need, no training or nothing."

Ironman just smiled and agreed "Now how are you in trouble and what information do you have that might shock me Remy?"

Gambit explained everything about the X-men sending out death squads and their new way of dealing with there enemies. He explained everything that Laura has ever told Cessily Kincaid. He explained that Scott has even decided that he should be killed and sent out Wolverine to not just talk to him but kill him and that he heard from his friends that Scott apparently will send out more people if Wolvie doesn't finish the job.

After Remy explained everything he left shield safe and sound, Wolverine couldn't touch him no more and Scott not only would be shocked but stunned when Ironman comes to talk to him about his decisions to send out death squads.

XXX END FLASHBACKXXX

Logan made his way back to the new base and walked in the office of Scott Summers. As he entered Scott smiled at the sight of Logan back this quick.

Scott grinned "I am impressed Logan……"

Logan stopped him in mid sentence "Shut up summers, the job isn't done and I think it might never get done"

Logan explained about Remy and Mercury being together as friends and that it looked like she was training to be a thief, he explained that they registered and joined the Initiative. That they agreed to never again deal with the X-men or fight super villains and so on.

Scott just stared at Logan as he told him everything, "I can't believe this Tony agreed to allow him in the initiative, he is bloody scum."

A few minutes later Scotts phone rang, he picked it up and was shocked at who said hello on the other end.

Tony Stark "I am telling you Summers if you send out anyone to kill or deal with Remy LeBeau or Mercury I will come after you, you have no right to decide someone's fate, you have no right to decide who lives and who dies Scott. Plus I will be investigating information that I have received about The Purifiers being slaughtered and I am warning you Scott if any of it is true, you are officially on notice"

Before Scott could say a word he hung up the phone. Scott just turned to Logan and shook his head. "Fine no one goes near Remy LeBeau or Mercury ever again at least for now they are officially off limits."

Logan left the office smiling at the look on Scott's face when he told him about Remy and then about getting the call from Stark, when he ran into X-23 he told her of Gambit and Mercury. He told her how it looked like they have formed some type of a friendship or maybe a tutor/trainee relationship. He explained how both Gambit and Mercury are now off limits and that Scott can't send anyone to deal with them or risk having Shield come down on them with all their might. X-23 was kind of shocked and stunned but understood that at least Mercury wasn't alone and she didn't have to worry that she was by herself or alone now. They walked away thinking about what kind of trouble those two could cause or what kind of problems they might get into.

Back in New York Remy and Mercury were training in Remy's private gym, they stopped again and just chuckled at the way they managed to fix the problem.

All Remy said was "See I told ya, I could deal with this without fighting and I told ya if da X-men ever become a problem I could solve it without even laying a hand on anyone. The t'ing is a good thief only needs his brains. You need to be able to fight if ya have to but the best thing a thief has is his intelligence."


End file.
